


Tree Lover

by Kat210



Category: Tree Lover
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Dean, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat210/pseuds/Kat210
Summary: Castiel Novak gets lost in the woods and a strange rescuer appears.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Tree Lover

26 year old Castiel Novak let out a heavy sigh as he reached the back of his hand up to wipe the drops of sweat from his forehead. The young man looked around as he tried to gauge where he was. He wasn't sure how he had gotten off the hiking path, but here he was. Surrounded by trees and no idea how to get back to the lot where he had left his car. 

Castiel leaned his back against a slender tree that was just slightly taller than he was, his blue eyes darted around the woods. What had prompted him to take up hiking through the woods on a Saturday? Right, his older brother Gabriel had said he didn't get out of the house enough. Of course, Castiel reflected, going hiking by himself probably wasn't his brother's idea of getting out. Trekking through the nearby woods was a bit too G-rated for Gabriel. Unless it involved an attractive woman and the possibility of having sex with her.   
Castiel glanced down at the compass in his hands. The needle pointed at the N.   
He chewed on his lip. "Okay so I know that way is north. It would probably help if I knew which way the parking lot is," he mused turning his head in all directions. Trying to push down the wave of panic that was threatening to overtake him, he dragged his fingers through his hair, making the dark brown locks stand up even more than usual. Pushing himself off the tree, the young man took a moment to admire the pale brown bark and the radiant green of the leaves. He squinted his eyes and without meaning to leaned in, brushing his hand gently against the star shape that looked like someone had etched into the torso of the tree. Hand hovering over the etching, it was difficult to pull away. The young accountant then turned and continued in the direction he thought, hoped, prayed his car was.   
Castiel didn't notice at first, intent on finding his way back to the path. A figure flitted his way through the trees, green eyes intent on the lost hiker. Eventually, the dark haired man stopped, and looked around. He could have sworn he heard someone, felt someone's eyes on him. A shiver ran down his spine. Castiel shook his head, "my mind is playing tricks on me now," he said softly. He resolutely pulled his mind away from all the horror movies he’d ever seen that took place in the woods. 

The sun was a lot lower in the sky, when he stopped once again. "I should have reached my car by now," he said, worry balling up in his stomach. Castiel dropped to the ground and leaned back against a tree, wishing his brother hadn't decided to "borrow" his cell phone. Why Gabriel needed his phone in the bathroom, Castiel didn't wanted to know. Of course he should have known where the phone would have ended up. Gabriel had promised to buy his brother a new one, after pulling his old one from the toilet.  
The young man leaned his head back and looked up at the tree. He shifted and pulled away, remaining on the ground, he noted that there was a star shaped etched into this tree as well. He blinked. It was the same tree as before. He slowly leaned back against it, his mind thinking rapidly. "I must have been going in circles" he said to himself. At the thought, exhaustion tugged at him. Pulling his blue jacket tighter around him, he closed his eyes.  
"Just for a few minutes," he murmured, already half asleep. 

Arousal shot through his body. The branch from the tree behind him, was gently running down his side. Castiel squirmed, letting out a breathy moan. The branch moved further down going for between his legs, the leaves at the end brushing against him. Castiel stared and suddenly was without clothing, the leaves now up against his erection. It became difficult to breathe, he had never been touched like this before. He groaned, closing his eyes, letting the tree do what it wanted with him.

Something brushed down Castiel's side. He shivered, his eyes opening. Pausing, it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dark that had fully overtaken the woods. He struggled pulling his mind away from his dream, noting that he was still hard. He sighed. The night was silent as Castiel stood up stretching, willing his erection to go down.   
Something just barely touched the inside of Castiel's thigh. He jerked, looking around. The only thing in sight was the tree which was looking innocent. He absentmindedly touched the spot of his thigh where he had felt the mysterious stroke.   
"Lost for a few hours and my mind is conjuring mysterious erotic touches after a strange dream. By a tree no less," the 26 year old said out loud. Turning to face the rest of the forest, he shivered before jumping "Owww." He turned to face the tree again, his hand rubbing his butt. "What the hell?" he said, confused and scared. Something had snapped at his bottom.

There was a low chuckle. Castiel's eyes widened. The tree had chuckled. It had actually chuckled.   
"I'm going crazy," he said, taking a step back. The tree shifted and the human found himself backing up quickly in alarm as the tree's form shivered and changed into a man. A naked man. Castiel had never averted his eyes so fast. What was going on?  
"Who, what are you?" he found himself asking, his eyes still looking into the distance.   
The man chuckled again. Castiel took a breath at the sound and shifted, his pants starting to tighten.  
"I'm a tree nymph," the mysterious being answered in his deep voice. Castiel allowed his eyes to go to the man's face, noting the curve of his jaw. He had light brown hair and green eyes. The words finally sank into the lost hiker's brain.   
"A tree nymph?" Castiel regarded the being in front of him. What the hell was a tree nymph? What the hell was a tree nymph?  
"I do not understand," he stated, tilting his head to the side.   
"I protect these trees," the nymph said, moving closer to Castiel. The human backed up quickly, his foot catching on an exposed tree root. The breath was knocked out of him as he fell to the ground. Stones and tree roots dug into his back. 

"My name is Dean," the man said standing over him. Castiel looked up, his mouth opening slightly as he got a good view of the nymph. A view he had been trying to avoid. He swallowed hard. The nymph- Dean's grin widened when he saw where Castiel's eyes were.   
"Like what you see?" he leered. Castiel struggled to get his breath back. Suddenly there was a heavy weight on top of him. Dean had his arms bracketed on either side of the dark haired man, their bodies pressed together. 

"You're very pretty for a human," Dean said, his breath fanning over Castiel's face.   
Castiel knew he must still be dreaming. He had gotten lost, fallen asleep and now his mind had conjured up this breath taking man. He had accepted his attraction to men when he was only 14 years old, but he had always been uncertain on how to tell if another man felt the same way back. Therefore, whenever he had a crush, he avoided said man completely, too scared that he would be not only rejected, but that the man would find his attraction to him disgusting. His brother had suggested going to a gay bar, but the very idea had freaked him out. 

Dean smiled, "You're attracted to me too," he said as he let his hand brush Castiel's side.   
"Wha-" Castiel attempted to speak. Dean shifted his hips. The attempt at speech turned into a moan. Without meaning to, the blue eyes fluttered shut.   
"Don't," Dean leaned closer, whispering into the other man's ear. "There," he said once the blue reappeared.   
"I want to see your pretty blue eyes," lips were laid against Castiel's neck and Dean began nibbling. 

"Oooooh," spilled out of Castiel's mouth, moving his arms up around the broad back of the nymph, nails pressing in. There was an intake of breath. Dean pulled back and looked intently at Castiel.   
"What is your name, angel?" Dean asked as he let his hands skim down Castiel's jacket and began unzipping it.   
"C-castiel," he breathed.  
"Castiel," Dean repeated, now pulling the blue jacket off. He began on Castiel's shirt next.  
"I've wanted you all day. Once I saw you, when you touched me, here," he motioned to the star tattoo on his upper chest, "I had to have you." he declared. Castiel stared at him, breathing heavily. His bare chest brushed Dean's. He shivered. Dean dipped down and began kissing his way down Castiel's chest. His head hit the ground hard. His back lurched when Dean began licking down, toward where his happy trail disappeared into his pants. 

Fingers began fumbling at the zipper to Castiel's jeans. Lust overtook his head and Dean had to help him move so he could pull his pants off.   
"Don't humans normally wear underwear?" the nymph inquired.   
"Didn't have clean boxers," Castiel answered in a daze. Dean's hands were wandering extremely close to his heavy erection.   
He nearly screamed when Dean bent down and took Castiel into his mouth. Dean grinned around him and slid his hands up Castiel's legs.   
"I- I'm gunna-" was all Castiel got out. When he came to the pretty tree man was again on top of him, arms wrapped around his waist. There was an intent, serious look in the green eyes. 

"Has anyone ever touched you like this before?" Dean asked, his voice husky. If Castiel wasn't so dazed he would have heard the importance in the question. A pink flush overtook the man as he turned his head to the side to avoid looking at his lover.   
"I'm, um, not, not exactly. It's possible that I'm a virgin." he reluctantly admitted. Blue eyes flickered over to green.   
"Good," Dean said softly. He took Castiel's mouth with his own. The hiker slid his arms around the nymph, one hand moving through the light brown hair, holding Dean to him. They broke apart gasping for air.   
"I don't want to be alone anymore," Dean got up before reaching down to pull Castiel up to him. "Come with me," he said grasping the other man's hand with his own.   
"Okay," Castiel agreed.   
Everything was happening fast. His head was spinning as he followed the other man through the trees. In a clearing a cottage appeared. Dean didn't hesitate but led the slightly shorter man in through the front door. There was a quick view of the kitchen, but Dean didn't let him stop, before leading him into a bedroom. 

Blue eyes widened when they saw the bed. It took up more than half the room and was covered in dark green blankets.   
Arms wrapped Castiel from behind. "I thought you'd be more comfortable here than on the dirt ground," Dean said, nipping at his ear as he slid his hand down to grasp Castiel in his hand.   
He nodded without conscious thought, still staring at the bed. Dean grabbed his hand again and led him over to the massive piece of furniture. Castiel sighed as he sank down into the mattress.   
Dean hovered over him, once again. "Better?" he asked. Castiel nodded, a smile overtaking his face.   
"Good," he kissed Castiel again. He pulled back and stared at him. "I want to be in you," he said. Castiel stopped breathing.   
"Castiel?" Dean asked, a look of concern on his face.  
"Okay," Castiel agreed, his heart pounding against his chest at the thought.   
Dean smiled down at him. Castiel spread his legs apart. Dean moved down, mouth hovering between the other man's thighs. He shot a grin at Castiel before running his hand through his hair. They came away sticky.  
"Sap," he explained to the man.  
"Of course," Castiel said shakily. What else would a tree man use for lube? He took in a deep breath when he felt Dean's sap covered fingers enter him. It didn’t feel like normal sap.  
A wild moan leaked out of his lips. Pain turned quickly into pleasure and before knew it Dean was inside of him.   
Fingers dug into sheets below him. Sounds of pleasure filled the air.   
Dean lay with his arm around his new human lover. Castiel was fast asleep. The nymph pulled the blankets up to cover their bare bodies. It was about time. His brother Sam had gotten out five years before, with a cute young blonde named Jessica. Dean hadn't seen him since.   
Castiel woke up. He stretched feeling his body ache. Sunlight poured into the room. He sat up frantic. He looked around noticing the room was empty. He swallowed hard. Standing up he noticed his clothes had reappeared at the foot of the bed. The young man stumbled out of the cottage. Had last night been a dream? The aches told him no. He stood in front of the cottage and looked around.   
"Dean," he said to the air. No response. He stumbled away from the cottage.  
Green eyes tracked the human's process. Dean's heart tightened in his chest. The curse required this. Centuries before both Dean and his brother had come across an angry witch who had turned them both into tree nymphs. To break the curse, they had to find virgins and then sleep with them. The former virgins would then be tested. Dean wasn't quite sure why it had to be a virgin, something to do with purity he supposed. If Castiel failed... he'd be stuck as a tree again. Until the next man or woman touched the star. Then he'd have to begin the process again. If he passed however, Dean would be human again. Permanently and would be able to spend the rest of his human life with Castiel. He could see Sam again. 

The 26 year old limped around the forest. Suddenly he looked down and realized he was on the path. He made his way down the dirt trail and was just approaching the bend, once he went around it he would be able to see the parking lot.  
"Cassie!" Castiel stared in surprise when he saw Gabriel running up the path. He threw his arms around his baby brother. "I've been so worried," he said pulling back and looking at the young man.   
"I'm sorry, I got lost," he admitted.   
"Why didn't you wait for someone to go with you? Going hiking by yourself is stupid," Gabriel said.   
"I know, I just, I don't know. You said I need to go out more and it just seemed like a good idea. I just, I had to go hiking," Castiel said, confusion crossing his face. He shook the bewilderment away.  
"I'm just glad you're okay baby bro. Although might I suggest going to a club or bar next time. Maybe you'll actually get laid. After all it's not like you can have sex with the trees," Gabriel joked as he dragged his brother toward the parking lot. Castiel stopped in his tracks.   
"What?" his older brother asked.   
"Dean," he said softly. Gabriel looked at him, his brows scrunching together.   
"There was a man, a- a tree nymph. He, there was a cottage and we-" Castiel stopped blushing. He hadn't meant to say so much.  
"I think you had some weird dreams," Gabriel said after a moment, looking amused.   
"No," Castiel shook his head. "I can take you to the cottage. Maybe he'll be there."  
"Ok," Gabriel agreed, knowing his brother would never drop it, if he didn't. He followed his brother through the trees. 

Somehow Castiel knew which way to go. He grinned in triumph when he saw the cottage appear.  
"See," he turned to face his brother. Gabriel was silent a look of bewilderment on his face.   
"Dean!" Castiel called out. He had to be here. He went into the small home, Gabriel following. The young accountant pulled up short. It was empty. No dishes, no bed, nothing.   
"No, Gabriel. This is the place. He was here. He was- he was amazing," Castiel said softly. The man sank down to his knees.  
"Cassie," Gabriel said. Castiel refused to look up, to see the pity in his brother's eyes.   
"I know he was here. I know he made love to me," Gabriel snorted at that. "Don't! I'm not crazy. I know he was here," Castiel stood up in a flash, facing his brother, anger over taking him. Gabriel found himself backing away from his brother, holding his hands up, "Okay."  
"Castiel."  
Both brothers froze. Castiel's eyes lit up as he turned his head. "Dean," he breathed out.   
"I'm going to leave you two alone. And get my head checked," Gabriel muttered leaving the cottage.

Castiel's eyes stayed on Dean, who to his disappointment, was now dressed. Jeans and a flannel shirt covering up the body, Castiel had gotten to know the previous night.  
"I need to tell you something," Dean said, stepping forward and grabbing Castiel's hands in his own.  
"It's about two witch hunting brothers and a curse that lasted for over 300 years. Until a young man named Castiel came along and broke it for the older brother," Dean grinned. 

A year later...  
Castiel and Dean stood outside the house. Dean reaching over to fix the tie Castiel was wearing. Castiel smiled.   
The door opened to reveal a man that was tall. And covered in baby spit up.  
"Hey Sammy," Dean greeted his baby brother.   
"Hey Dean. Hey Castiel, come on in."  
The two men entered. "Where do you want the pie?" Castiel asked.   
"Kitchen is fine. Turkey is just about done. Jess is with the baby." Sam said turning around, as if trying to remember what he was doing before his brother and his boyfriend had showed up.   
"Where is my beautiful niece?" Dean asked, green eyes bright.   
Sam absentmindedly gestured to the living room.   
All four adults sat at the dining room table, the six month old girl, Mary, sitting in her high chair, covered in her dinner.   
"What are we thankful for?" Jess asked, after everyone had been served.   
"I'm thankful for you and Mary," Sam said leaning over to kiss his wife. She blushed.   
"As am I," she said softly.   
Dean was quiet. "What you're not going to complain we're being too mushy?" Sam asked, eyebrow raised. Castiel looked at his boyfriend, concerned by the green tinge to his face.   
Dean took a deep breath suddenly, startling the other three at the table. Mary was too fascinated with the food on her high chair to notice her uncle.   
"I am thankful that the curse was broken for the both of us," Dean started softly. "I am grateful that my baby brother is so happy," Sam and Jess both smiled. Dean turned in his seat. "And I'd be very happy and grateful, if- if Castiel would marry me," the man produced a ring. Castiel sat still, blue eyes wide.   
"Castiel?" Dean said, the hand holding his ring, shaking.   
"Yes," he said, before moving forward to kiss his fiancé.


End file.
